runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Og/Dialogue
Before the Watchtower quest (He's busy, try him later) During Watchtower quest * Og: Why are you here little rat ? ** I seek entrance to the city of ogres *** Player: I seek entrance to the city of ogres *** Og: You have no business there! *** Og: Just a minute...maybe if you did something for me I might help you get in... *** Player: What can I do to help an ogre ? *** Og: South East of here there is another settlement *** Og: The name of the chieftan is Toban *** Og: He stole some gold from me *** Og: And I want it back! *** Og: Here is a key to the chest it's in *** Og: If you bring it here *** Og: I may reward you... *** (Quest checkpoint) ** I have come to kill you *** Player: I have come to kill you *** Og: Kill me eh ? *** Og: you shall be crushed like the vermin you are! *** Og: Guards!! *** {Og summons an Ogre} *** (You are under attack!) Accepting to get his gold * Og: Where is my gold from that traitor toban? ** I have your gold *** Player: I have your gold *** does not have the stolen gold *** Og: That is not what I want rat! *** Og: If you want to impress me *** Og: Then get the gold I asked for! *** has the stolen gold *** Og: Well well, the little rat has got it! *** Og: take this to show the little rat is a friend to the ogres *** Og: Hahahahaha! *** (The ogre gives you part of a horrible statue) *** {Player receives a piece of the Ogre relic} ** I haven't got it yet {Note: no check is done to see if player has it} *** Player: I haven't got it yet *** Og: Don't come back until you have it *** Og: Unless you want to be on tonight's menu! ** I have lost the key! *** Player: I have lost the key! *** has the key in inventory *** Og: Oh yeah! what's that then ? *** (It seems you still have the key...) *** does not have a key in inventory *** Og: Idiot! take another and don't lose it! *** {Og gives the player a new key} After the player has given the stolen gold * Og: It's the little rat again ** Do you have any other tasks for me ? *** Player: Do you have any other tasks for me ? *** Og: No, I have no more tasks for you, now go away ** I have lost the relic part you gave me *** Player: I have lost the relic part you gave me *** still has it *** Og: Are you blind! I can see you have it even from here! *** does not have it in inventory *** Og: Grrr, why do I bother ? *** Og: It's a good job I have another part! *** {Player receives another piece of the Ogre relic} After Watchtower quest * (The ogre is not interested in you anymore) Category:Watchtower Category:Quest dialogues